


Flufftober Day 1: In the Shadows - Nighthawk

by GuyOfShy



Series: Locked Tomb fics [6]
Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuyOfShy/pseuds/GuyOfShy
Summary: Prompt: In the ShadowsGideon finds Harrow alone in the dark. Not that that was unusual.
Relationships: Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus
Series: Locked Tomb fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937449
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51
Collections: Flufftober2020





	Flufftober Day 1: In the Shadows - Nighthawk

For some reason, Gideon had the thought to knock before entering her and Harrow’s quarters. Her partner in crime had stormed off with all the force of a hurricane, robes flipping behind her tidal stomps, and Gideon distantly thought that she might appreciate the courtly gesture before imposing upon her solitude. So she knocked.

“What?”

Well, it wasn’t an immediate “Fuck off,” so she counted that as a victory.

“So am I forbidden from entering, or…?”

Harrow’s sigh was a cloudburst. Gideon took that as the signal to crack the door and slide in, but saw an empty void in front of her. She touched her toe to the floor with the hopes that it was still there, and as she stared into the dark her eyes slowly began to make out the familiar shapes of her bed, the nightstand, the rug.

“Decide in the next decade, please,” said Harrow tersely. “Just shut the door, whatever you do.”

“Why the hell is it so dark in here Harrow? Where even are you?”

“On the floor next to my bed.”

Gideon slid into the inky room and closed the door as requested. She stepped with care to the side of Harrow’s bed despite knowing there was nothing on the floor, with Harrow being the tidy nunlet she was… except for the hideous shadow blob tucked up next to her bed.

“The fuck…”

Another sigh, and the blob’s shoulders rose up and down. It sprouted arms covered in dark cloth that grasped at the front of itself and lifted a layer of shadow away, and Gideon just barely made out Harrow huddled under a blanket with her knees to her chest.

“Can I help you?”

“Uh, yeah. You wanna fill me in on why you’re hiding under your blankets?”

“Not hiding.”

“Was the bone you passed out in that comfy?”

“I wouldn’t know. I was passed out.”

“Right.”

Harrow stared at her.

“Harrow, what are you doing.”

“Thinking.”

“About? Wait, forget I asked. I know you’ve the ol’ Gridiron on your mind.”

“Gridiot, more like.”

Gideon would have liked to think Harrow was smiling, but she honestly couldn’t even make out a single feature of her face.

“So are you going to fill this Gridiot in or what?”

“I’m brainstorming solutions to the construct theorem.”

“Why under a blanket?”

“To emulate as deep a darkness as I can conceive. It’s where I think best. Will that answer suffice?”

“Just close your eyes,” offered Gideon casually. She couldn’t see Harrow’s reaction, but felt her attempt to will her into the nearest star with her gaze alone.

“I would ask that you practice your comedy chops elsewhere.”

“Alright, alright. Clearly you don’t need my help, my shadowy sorceress. Come find me when you figure out… whatever.”

“Don’t open that door.”

Gideon turned the handle.

“I forbid you.”

She pulled it so slightly open, just enough to let a sliver of light in and illuminate the side of Harrow’s face. She looked like a kid playing pretend in the universe’s shittiest pillow fort.

Gideon said, “This isn’t even your normal, everyday darkness. This is advanced darkness. And you want me to just sit next to you under a blanket in it?”

“It’s quite cozy,” said Harrow.

Gideon pretended to think about it for a few seconds. “Okay.”

She shut the door, shuffled over to Harrow’s little corner of the room, and sat cross-legged next to her. Harrow threw the blanket over her shoulder and Gideon tugged it tight, drawing them shoulder to shoulder.

Harrow found her hand in the dark and wove their fingers together, content with taking a break from brainstorming to snuggle for a bit.


End file.
